narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Densetsu/Relationships
Throughout his life, Densetsu has forged relationships and bonds with memorable individuals, mostly ones of beautiful friendship and fond memories. His easygoing nature led to him making friends easily, and his merciful beliefs and practices led to some of his most dangerous enemies becoming pillars of strength he relied on in times of crisis. A majority of these relationships have been fortified by the occasionally corrosive effects of time, so much so Densetsu has the luxury of calling certain friends his family. Family Members Parents Fumio Uchiha Fumio and Densetsu always have had a somewhat mixed relationship. While Fumio loves Densetsu deeply as his son, and Densetsu harbours similar love towards his father, the duo have fundamentally differing views on what is right and wrong. Even in Densetsu's youth, Fumio had always known that his son would be a great shinobi in the future—but the life of the shinobi was one Fumio never wanted for his son, despite Fumio being a famed ninja himself. He chose to fully teach the then toddler instead how to utilise his mental gifts, purposely never teaching Densetsu the way of the shinobi (although Kazuo would tutor Densetsu in this). Densetsu ultimately understood his father's forced decision to leave him behind as a child, but deep down in his heart Densetsu always would hold a small insecurity to have been left behind by his own father; despite never ever voicing it out of respect for his father. Fumio's voice serves as a moral compass for Densetsu after they finally meet each other after almost a decade separated from each other. Fumio is given the grace of a long life, able to watch his son evolve from a heroic and altruistic vigilante, to one of Konoha's greatest ever and most powerful ninja, to a famous diplomat whose words and reputation stopped many potential embers from bursting into the flames of war. While secretly proud of his son, Fumio never voiced it to Densetsu; keeping his pride in his son to himself, and only confiding matters of daily life to Densetsu—due mainly to the fact that Fumio never condoned the life of a ninja for his son, but couldn't help but feel proud of his son's greatness. Suzume Uchiha Brother Kazuo Uchiha Kazuo and Densetsu are brothers by blood, action, and word. Owing nothing but unbreakable loyalty to each other, they are crutches to each other in crisis. Kazuo is one of the only men Densetsu openly has no qualms taking orders from, and an individual Densetsu grew up seeking to emulate. Sharing a similar love for immense speed, the brothers are almost impossible to match speed wise when teamed up in battle, with Kazuo providing brute strength and brutality to Densetsu's cunning skill; as each serves to keep the other in line (Densetsu limiting Kazuo's violence and Kazuo ensuring Densetsu's concentration doesn't 'waver'). Kazuo's frequent travelling would also mean that he met Densetsu very frequently, as he stopped by Konoha often to visit his brother when on missions around the Land of Fire. Wife Hitomi Sarutobi Hitomi has been one of the most important people in Densetsu's life ever since his childhood. Filling the gap his family left, the then young girl easily bonded with the Uchiha, forming a tight and innocent relationship even as young children. Through the years, the duo would become teammates and both would fall in love with each other soon enough after enduring several trials together. Children Juro Uchiha See Main Article: Juro Uchiha Juro is Densetsu's firstborn son and the one who takes most after his father in several respects. The young boy always looked up to Densetsu as his ultimate role model, but also wished to surpass his father in legend and prowess by forging his own destiny. A prodigy with more potential than even his father, Juro was sharpened to become an absolute genius by Densetsu, but the senior Uchiha always made sure he never cultivated arrogance or ego in Juro's being. As a supportive parent who prioritised his son's well being, Densetsu always aided Juro in his silent goals, but he also ensured that Juro received teachings on morality and humanity. Many years of sparring and tactical lectures have also led to Juro developing Densetsu's dangerous and unpredictable creativity, with a touch of his own exuberance. Juro and Densetsu are inseparable and have an unshakeable bond of trust, in and out of combat. Despite Juro not being as chatty or as extroverted as his father, the duo usually do not need words to understand each other; and needless to say Densetsu is very proud of his eldest son's achievements and stances over various issues. Despite their numerous similarities, Densetsu and Juro also had vast differences where personality was concerned and neither was afraid to chastise the other when feeling something was amiss. All in all, Densetsu has taught many things to Juro; imparting all the wisdom a father can shower upon his son, but the young teenager has also played a part in the schooling of his famed father in many aspects of life such as fatherhood, love, priorities and the importance of family. Juro's courage and unmoving stance on his humanity also secretly inspires Densetsu daily, motivating him to use every ounce of his power on the political landscape to avert wars and settle conflicts with nothing more than words. Kenshin Uchiha Teishi Uchiha Hanako Uchiha Danzetsu Uchiha Namazu Uchiha S-Rank Trio Akuhei Iwao Kaoru Shin'ya Apprentices Shin Hayata Friends and Allies Gamamōra Fukasaku Shima Team Shinohara Ayato Shinohara Hiroki Nara Shinzui Uchiha Two fellow Uchiha pacifists, Densetsu and Shinzui met each other when the former was a teenager and the latter was middle aged, after put Shinzui in charge of conducting a training session with Densetsu to see if he had recovered fully for combat. What started as a mere encounter blossomed into a tough friendship between the eccentric sake loving old man and the fruit juice loving Densetsu, as the two became close allies and trusted friends; despite a long string of comedic misadventures. While almost always ending up comedic ally on the opposite side of Shimzui in arguments,Densetsu greatly respects Shinzui's sagely wisdom, experience and wealth of knowledge, looking to him as both a friend and a grandfather/father-like figure, seeking him out for advice or for counsel on numerous fronts. The two men's friendship is further elaborated on when Densetsu names Shinzui as Juro's godfather, while also entrusting Teishi to him for further training. In the Chaos Labyrinth timeline, Densetsu also serves as one of Shinzui's right hand men and Chief Strategist, while the latter takes up the position of Hokage in Naruto Uzumaki's kidnapping and absence; after Densetsu spearheading the effort to install the old man into office. Pakura Arata Daiki Kagawa Makaze Kantoku Makaze Kantoku is the leader of Ryūseigakure, where which Densetsu travelled to in an effort to form ties between Konoha and Ryūsei. Their business matters quickly turned into deep discussion, which began a friendship between the two, who respected each others' respective achievements and intelligence. Densetsu labels Makaze as the one man he'd turn to for any form of technology, as according to him, Makaze stands on a pedestal no other can possibly reach where technological advancements go. Densetsu also trusts Makaze enough to have delved into his own backstory with Masa Nakamura, a mutual enemy of both men. Makaze and Densetsu remain friends over the years, meeting each other for celebrations, or just a good cup of joe. Kan Korimachi Densetsu's friendship with the fastest being to ever live was earned through decades of camaraderie and fellowship as members of the same village. While never openly admitting it, Densetsu is very thankful that Kan loyally sides Konoha; noting that an enemy such as Kan would be almost impossible to defeat. The Korimachi's determination and resolve to protect his village has always inspired Densetsu, from his youth to his middle age, inspired by the ancient celestial shinobi's dedication to protecting the weak, instead of ruling over them. It is this humility that Kan displays which leads to Densetsu labelling him as a truly trusted comrade. Yasaki Hatake Shenron Uzumaki The bond between Shenron Uzumaki and Densetsu Uchiha is a curious one. At first glance, both men seem to be polar opposites: Shenron carrying himself with a fierce, unshackled arrogance—an eagerness to prove from the get go that his enormous talent is the one to be reckoned with; while Densetsu's deep set confidence manifests as an obsessive but silent urge to break down his opponents' thoughts from first sense. Shenron's aggression and Densetsu's more calculative personalities led many to believe that they could never forge an alliance — but they were only proven correct for mere hours. As they got to know each other, the two prodigies of their respective fields began to gain a deep sense of respect from each other. Densetsu began to see that Shenron was truly a charismatic leader, who would put his entire soul on the line for the sake of his people — a trait he greatly admired. For as a warrior, Densetsu recognised the fierce flames of courage when he saw it. Eventually their mutual respect grew into a friendship, one which recognised that the Shinobi World would need more than individuals to protect them. When Shenron founded the Gakuinkisai School, Densetsu was elected by him to serve as one of its lecturers — as together with a team of celebrated shinobi, Densetsu and Shenron cultivated a group of elite future shinobi who would bolster the planet from threats — terrestrial and extra terrestrial. Hougou Kenta Kanata The role Kenta played in Densetsu's life was one that filled the battle hardened ex-vigilante with immense hope but eventually ended in bitter tragedy. Densetsu was first introduced to the young Kenta in a Jōnin Tournament — where he helped even the odds for Kenta in a fight against a vastly superior opponent. Their meeting that day led to Kenta seeking Densetsu out after the former foiled an international terrorist plot to instigate a vicious war that would have ravaged the entire world. Learning that large enemies loomed over the horizon, Densetsu teamed up with this bright, fresh faced boy in a new battle against evil; and Kenta's ideals were a source of inspiration to Densetsu. His endeavour and industry in donning the mantle of "The Wrath" greatly reminded Densetsu and the common folk of the days of Nintō: Densetsu's famous alter ego. His brief period of hope reignited the hope in Densetsu's heart that they could again crush crime. What the Uchiha could not know however was how much the boy's Kinjutsu weighed upon him as to Densetsu's dismay; Kenta resorted to despicable methods to annihilate his foes, disregarding innocent lives and causing massive collateral damage. In a painful period of seven years, Densetsu was forced through anger, rage, hurt and suffering as he watched this hero burn himself into cinders, becoming no better than the evils he had raised his blade against. Kenta Kanata was eventually assassinated, leaving Densetsu with a new void in him; a bitter pill he had to swallow as he again witnessed the victory of evil over the souls of good men. Though demoralised, Densetsu chose to remember Kenta for the man he was, not the monster he became. Enemies Masa Nakamura A warriors life, it should be said, can be narrated by the scars he wears on his body. That is a metric which could also prove the indelible impact Densetsu and Masa have had in each others' lives, in a terrible acquaintance of antagonism that lasted well beyond forty years. Their very first meeting was one of duty tarnished by Masa Nakamura's vile and twisted soul, as he took the life of Hiroki Nara before Densetsu's very eyes. The attack that tore the Uchiha's soul and awakened the legendary Mangekyō Sharingan, a violent battle that set the stage for the most epic yet brutal cat and mouse game possibly recorded by historians. Densetsu's directive after his tumultuous years in the ANBU was to protect lives, while Masa Nakamura's directive was to eliminate whoever he saw fit. This simple unhinged mentality greatly angered Densetsu, who simply could not fathom such senseless killing. And Nakamura fed off this pain, torturing Densetsu with mortifying scenes of carnage as the bodies piled up with every one of Densetsu's failures. Masa has declared several times that he intended to make Densetsu lose control, to bring him to the hell he inhabited himself. This obsession sprung forth from the observation that despite both of their lives being fraught with tragedy and hate, only Nakamura had ended up a pariah, that only he had given in to his carnal urges to slaughter the weak; whom he deemed to be leeches in a broken, disjointed reality. In numerous battles both men ripped chunks off each other's flesh, spraying blood and breaking bone. Unbridled and furious flame clashing against potent, magnificent lightning — buildings shattering and forests burning. The people cries to their gods as Masa Nakamura descended, begging for the intervention of Densetsu Uchiha, who was never far behind. Densetsu directed all his power as the Human Torch into hunting down and incarcerating Nakamura, successful after defeating him in a taxing and bloody affair. It was in these days of incarceration that Densetsu and Nakamura spoke, furiously exchanging ideals and their dreams. Masa, an enemy of order, hellbent on shattering it through a trail of relentless murder — so that a new utopia could be reached and true order could finally be achieved. Densetsu, a rebel to the system, believing that the path to order was by justice; which had to be taken into the hands of those with power, such as himself. One sought to destroy, another sought to protect. The ramblings of a clinically diagnosed psychopath, were what Densetsu chalked this seemingly nonsensical and murderous behaviour to, but upon Nakamura's first escape, the pieces of the greatest but most monstrous plan Densetsu had ever beheld would fall into place, as a demented jigsaw puzzle. When the murders began again, Densetsu felt the crushing weight of his reluctance to kill. His code of honour and personal beliefs led to hundreds of civilians dying, as Nakamura openly orchestrated raids, heists and kidnappings that sacrificed innocent bystanders and soldiers alike by the dozens. As his methods became far more swift and radical and Densetsu's own time as a vigilante was replaced by his being a soldier of Konoha, the Uchiha was no longer given a free lease to pursue Nakamura as he had as a vigilante. Which drove Densetsu into a tormented place, internally. As former members of the Brotherhood were freed and Nakamura's involvement was confirmed, Densetsu's pleas were heard and filled with a mad vigour, the Uchiha hunted Nakamura down like a wild dog. The two men crossed paths seven times in two years, clashing viciously with Densetsu winning almost every one of these encounters but with Nakamjra evading capture every time. When the Brotherhood and Nakamura kidnapped Udon, Densetsu, Juro, the S-rank trio and Aika Akamine led a team of special ops commandos to free him and capture the Brotherhood. This battle ended with the last defeat of the Brotherhood, while Nakamura escaped, gaining new knowledge of a Juro Uchiha's ocular abilities. Again, he evaded Densetsu. But what Densetsu lost in opportunities he made up for in leads, as he discovered that Masa as building a device that would unleash extra dimensional entities onto the planet, a process which would almost definitely destroy it. Or leave it just short of the brink. It was then that Densetsu was struck by the realisation behind Masa's words, a cruel epiphany that awakened him to the fact that Nakamura was approaching the hard reset. He saw himself as a saviour. Filled with even more determination, Densetsu and his allies eventually defeated the Brotherhood, forcing Nakamura on the run, before the Uchiha tracked him down to Haruhana Hill; which would be christened Bloody Hill from that day forth. Bloody Hill proved to be a battle that would haunt Densetsu for the remainder of his life, as Masa slaughtered numerous civilians in an attempt to open an extra dimensional passage, exchanging human lives to fuel the portal initially. The hills were painted red that day, as Densetsu arrived too late to save three hundred of the men, women and children who lived around there. The sight of disembowelled, headless, burned bodies including infants drove Densetsu into a hysteric state, as he realised these deaths were further proof of his own selfishness in refusing to kill Nakamura. The portal never opened, as an enraged and murderous Densetsu unleashed his unshackled battle potential at Nakamura, breaking past his intelligent manoeuvring and thoroughly defeating him in a hectic battle. Densetsu's ANBU cruelty manifested much to Nakamura's glee and terror, as he peeled the skin off Nakamura's face before subsequently burning half of his body. Before Densetsu could give in and finally give Nakamura the satisfaction of winning, he was stopped by his son Kenshin and the combined ANBU forces, who held the flailing Densetsu down into the blood soaked soil; robbing Masa of victory and preserving Densetsu's shattered humanity. Rattled and broken despite being labelled a hero that prevented further loss of life by destroying the portal, Densetsu retreated to the confines of his home. Masa remained in a high security prison, enraged that his plan had been destroyed and that Densetsu had first disfigured him a second time; while also failing to succumb to temptation and descend into madness. Robbed of his life's purpose and humiliated, Masa decided to exact revenge one final time on Densetsu; aiming to murder Juro Uchiha and steal his eyes, finally pushing the now fragile Densetsu over the edge and forcing his lifelong nemesis to kill him. Despite Nakamura breaking out of prison for a second time, this would prove to be his final hurrah. Returning to his senses on time, Densetsu clawed his way out of his self loathing, intent on defeating his enemy one final time. He assigned the lethal Aika Akamine to Juro as his personal bodyguard, a final stopgap against Nakamura, a mighty adversary for the old man. Akamine eventually killed Nakamura when he made an attempt on Juro's life, denying Densetsu the savage but dangerously intoxicating pleasure of taking Nakamura's life. Nakamura's evil deeds never truly stopped plaguing Densetsu's nightmares, as they forced Densetsu to eternally ponder the sanctity of human life, whether monsters like Nakamura deserved the right to live. But also whether monsters like Densetsu could really be the judge, jury and executioner. While regarded as a hero for being the only person to have ever incarcerated Nakamura and the one to have defeated him the most, Densetsu was held in a cult status by many, much to his displeasure. To this day, Densetsu still whimpers and shudders when Masa Nakamura's name passes in the air. The scars Masa handed him burn at the mention of his name, as some can even swear they hear his maniacal cackling in the wind. Sadao The Brotherhood